


Neon

by geeky_things1701



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_things1701/pseuds/geeky_things1701
Summary: Hello, my name's Juniper. I know what your thinking, "Who in their right mind would name their child 'Juniper'?" Don't worry, I wonder the same thing. My mom has yet to give me a straight answer. Anyways, this is the story of my life from my senior year and beyond (maybe). Trust me, this may seem like it will be absolutely dreadfully dull, but it's not (mostly). Lets face it, there are boring moments in our life. It all started when a little freshmen got in my path and I, accidentally, rammed into her. No wait, that's a lie. I think it all started when my brother started coming home late.





	1. Bloodthirsty Students

That day started like the many others before it. Wake up to my alarm playing 'Tightrope' by Walk the Moon, get dressed, and go sit at my favorite spot. The roof.  


I watch as the sun did its morning stretch over the horizon. Peeking it's head over the trees, tickling the clouds pink and red. I let the calm that only the morning could bring wash over me. The air was crisp with the faint musk of rain from the night before. Birds sang their sweet innocent melody of promise. Carrying on with their morning in ignorant bliss.

Everything seemed right in the world. Although, I had no idea of what would occur later that day.

Sighing in reluctance, I made my way back inside the silent house to wake my brother, Rafael.

He has been acting somewhat strange lately. Being secretive, not tell me where he goes during the weekends or after school. He would come home really late some nights and sneak through the window, also. I snorted in my head. He thinks he is getting away with it and I don't notice.

I walk down the hallway and into Raf's room. Creeping silently over to his bed, I rip the sheets off and scream, "Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Only to find an empty bed.

'Really? Again?!' I thought with a sigh of exasperation.

Shrugging it off, because it's not the first time this has happened. I stopped freaking out after the first few times. I still remember the first time this occurred. Man, did I have a heart attack when I couldn't find him anywhere. His excuse the next day was and I quote, "uhh... I was...taking a walk. Yeah. I got up early and took a walk." Then he quickly shuffled off to his room, to do God knows what.

If that wasn't a load of broccoli, I don't know what was. But, there was nothing I could do except scold him and make him promise not to do it again. A promise clearly not kept.

I make my way to the kitchen, where mom was more than likely to be. The smell of bacon filled my nose. I walk into the kitchen while wiping the drool off. Ew.

"Morning." I groan out, getting a plate out of the cabinet. I never say good morning. There's nothing bloody 'good' about it.

"Good morning, Juniper!" Mother replied with cheerfulness.

Why is my family full of morning people? I wondered.

"Come on, get something to eat and get ready for school. Wouldn't want to miss a day of your senior year, would you?" Mother questioned with a quirked brow.

"No, I guess not." I mumbled.

"Good, now stuff your face with food and get going!" She exclaimed with a bright smile and shooing motion.

"Alright, Alright." I say with my hands in front of me, surrendering. I put some bacon and a biscuit on my plate and head over to the dining table.

In a matter of minutes, the food is gone and I'm rushing to the door. Picking up my bag and stuffing supplies in it on the way, trying to get away from my depressingly quiet house.

Next thing I know, I'm walking down the street on my way to school. Deciding I need music, I put my earbuds in and listen to 'Panic! At the disco' for awhile and let my mind wonder.

What am I going to do after high school? I don't want to be that person who still lives with their parents when they're 30. Do I want to go to college? What career path would I want to take? Maybe I can open a plant nursery. I am named after a plant, you know. Why am I named after a plant, anyways? Did mom name me that, secretly, wanting me to open a plant shop when I grow up? Woah, Juniper, getting a little crazy there.

I shake my head clear of my weird and jumpy thoughts, and make my way to the school entrance. Taking a deep breath, I step inside the crap hole call "school".

The halls are stocked full of students trying to get to class or their locker. Sometimes it reminds me of a never ending stream of fish. Swimming up and down the halls, waiting to be released into the big pound call 'adulthood'.

I grimly make my way down the hall towards my first class, calculus. Why the councilors made that my first class of the day, I don't know. They probably know I'm not a morning person and did it to spite me.

I'm making my way down the hall when a little freshmen stumbled in front of my path. Before I had time to react I rammed into them and we crashed to the floor. Rolling off of the poor kid I just squashed, I slowly get up off the floor and groan. I think my rib got stabbed with the corner of their textbook. And man did it hurt like hell.

I finally look around and notice everyone is frozen, watching us in anticipation. I give them my most horrid glare and ask, "What? Are you guys so bloodthirsty that you think I'm going to beat a little kid because of an accident?" I give a snort when they quickly make their way to wherever they where going with sheepish expressions.

I look down at the freshmen that got in my way and saw they are spread out on the floor with a dazed look. Or should I say her. With a chuckle, I crouch down and gently lift her up by the arms. Making sure she was steady on her feet, I let her go and ask if she's ok.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just have a bruise on the back of my head probably and a slight headache." She says, lightly rubbing the back of her head. Suddenly her eyes light up like a christmas tree with excitement and giddiness. "I can't wait to tell Bulkhead I got ran over by a senior. He's going to freak!"

Bulkhead? What or who the heck is 'Bulkhead'?

"Look, kid. I need to get to class and you do, too. So, if you don't have a concussion or anything I need to go." I say in a hurry, not having time to dwell on her weirdness. If I got another tardy, mom will flip.

Not pausing for a response, I dash like a gazelle with a cheetah on its ass to calculus.

Not knowing, that seemingly insignificant moment was the end of my some-what calm life.

 


	2. Awkward Meals

Lunch came around quickly. My morning classes were mostly uneventful. Notice 'mostly'. Lets just say chemistry isn't my best class. Also, I may or may not have blew a tiny hole is the ceiling. Tiny being about a foot big.

I make my way to my locker and shove my stuff inside before anything can tumble out. I have one of those lockers, sadly. Full of useless junk that I haven't had the time to get rid of. After 3 years, you collect a lot of stuff.

Trudging my way to the cafeteria, I take out my phone to see if Raf has said anything. Sadly, no. I don't know what happened to be honest. One day everything was great, completely normal, the next, bam! He shut me out.

When I get to the cafeteria, most of the student body has already made it in. Which means no empty tables.

'Dang you chemistry! It's all your fault. Now I'm going to have to sit with people. Gross.'

Giving a sigh, I get a tray of food and pay the lunch lady. I don't look at the tray. It's best not to look at what you're putting in your mouth, so you don't throw up from disgust. Looking around, I see the girl I trampled over earlier that morning waving me over.

'What a coincidence.' I thought dryly.

I hesitantly make my way over toward the table she sat at. Trying to smile back when she smiled at me, but it turned more into a grimace.

"Hiya!" She said brightly. "I'm Miko!"

"Hello." I manage to spit out.

She turned to her friend that was setting across from her. "This is Jack. Jack this is..." She stopped realizing she never learned my name.

"Juniper." I held out my hand for him to shake. He shook it and gave a small friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you." He said. I nod my head in return. "So, how'd you meet Miko?"

"Well..." I said with a sheepish look. "I kind of, maybe, rammed into her and brought us to the ground." He raise an eyebrow in amusement and chuckled slightly.

"It probably wasn't your fault. Miko is always getting in people's way." Miko nodded her head in agreement, before realizing what Jack said.

"Hey!" She shouted, glaring daggers at him, offended. I chuckled to myself. They seemed amusing enough. I set my tray down next to Miko and take a seat.

"So, do you guys usually sit alone? Or is there anyone else?" I inquired. I hope there isn't. I hate having to socialize with people.

"Now that you mention it, Raf's usually here by now." Jack said, looking around the cafeteria. I furrow my brows in confusion. They don't mean...

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I got held up by my english teacher." Raf's said, running up to us while puffing quick breaths. He must have ran all the way here, I guess.

"Hey, little bro." I say, giving him a smirk when he whipped around towards me. I don't know why, but he has been avoiding telling me who his friends are. Saying that it's none of my business. Of course, my retort was that I was his older sister and had the right to know if he was in the right crowd. He is just 12 years old.

"J-juniper. Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered looking anywhere but me.

"Oh, you know. Just getting to know your buddies here." I replied, casually throwing my arm around Miko, bringing her into a side hug.

"You have a sister?! Why didn't you tell us that?!" Miko exclaimed, exasperated. She crossed her arms with a huff and pouted slightly.

"Miko," Jack said, slightly scolding her. "I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling us. Right Raf?"

"Uh...umm..." Raf nervously stuttered.

"Please do tell, Rafael." I said in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Well," he said, taking a big gulp. "I know you can be over protective sometimes. And I didn't want you trying to break up my friendships."

I give a sigh. 'Oh Raf, how you miss judge me sometimes.'

"That's not true. I would probably be wary of your friends for a little while, but I wouldn't try to stop you." I say, giving him a reassuring smile. He relaxes a little but I can tell he is still tense. "Come on Raf, sit down. I won't bite." 'Hard anyways', I say in my head.

We sit there awkwardly, not knowing what to talk about. Jack clears his throat and braves starting a conversation. "Soooo, What grade are you in, Juniper?" Jack says, trying to break the ice.

I smile slightly at his effort before replying, "12th".

"Oh. That's cool. Where do you plan to go to college?" Jack ask. 'Oh, dear. The question that I can never answer because I have no freaking clue.'

"Honestly? I have no idea." I replied, scraping my hand down my face.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere to go." Jack said, lamely. I give him a small smile of thanks.

We finish our lunch in relative silence. With a few insults thrown in provided by Miko and Jack. An occasional joke was also tossed around. Overall, it was the most awkward lunch I've ever had and I've had a lot of awkward lunches.

When the bell rung, we all went our separate ways. Miko went who knows where, Jack said something about algebra, and who knows what happened with Raf. He tells me nothing these days.

The day dragged on like always. I had my usual nap in English lit, which I got the typical chewing out from Mr. Hodge. I actually paid attention in Art, because who doesn't like that class? If you don't, you need some help. Last hour was study hall, where I took another nap. What can I say? I love my sleep.

The last bell of the day rung it's very annoying tune. Everyone flew out of there like bats out of hell, which it pretty much was. I swung my 30lb backpack on and speed walked out of there.

The walk home was relatively peaceful. I used to walk with Raf home, but he started staying after school for "studying". Which I still don't believe is true. He never had a problem with studying at home before now! I'm starting to really miss my little buddy. We use to do everything together. Heck! I taught him everything he knows about computers!

I sigh for what feels like the hundredth time that day. My life is becoming depressing. My only friend was leaving me for other people and I'm about to move away for college next year.

I walk up my driveway and struggle with the door. 'Dang stubborn thing'. A few harsh slams into the door later, it finally pushed open. No one was home. Like always. They were probably out doing some "family bonding activity". I trudge up the stairs to my room. Flinging the entrance open, I drop my bag on my bed and sit down at my desk where my laptop is.

Turning it on, I commence to do my favorite pass time. Hacking. My parents have no idea what I do; not like they'd notice anyway. I sometimes considered going and getting a degree in computer programing. I had no idea what I would do with it, though.

5 hours of hacking into random systems later, the most horrible thing happened. My stomach grumbled. That will not do. The stomach is a very sensitive creature and should be happily filled at all times.

I fly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Where there is left over dinner on the stove that still look delicious. I look at the clock and see it's 9 o'clock at night. 'Well, shoot. I stayed up in my room way longer than I meant to.' Shrugging it off, I scoop up some spaghetti on a plate and stick it in the microwave for a bit. After its hot, I stuff it down my face and wash off the plate.

Happily full, I go to the roof and watch the stars like I do every night. They wink at me in greeting and fly across the dark expanse in quick flashes. It was peaceful watching the stars and finding constellations that sat there waiting to show off.

I began to creep off into sleep when I saw faint movement up in the sky. Blinking my eyes open, I peered up at it. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. There was a freaking ship flying way up in the night sky. I could just barely make out its outline because it was as dark as the night. They only reason I knew it was there was because it was blocking the stars.

That's it! It's official! I have finally gone completely nutsy balls! I scramble off the roof and through my window. I slide under the covers of my bed and wrap myself up like a burrito. Slightly shaken up, I fall into a restless sleep.


	3. Electrifying

It was sometime around 3 a.m. when I was awoken with a start. What woke me was a mystery, but since I was up, might as well get something to drink.

I flick my covers off and stand with a stretch. Slowly creaking my door open, I crept past my brother's door's and down the stairs to the kitchen. Reaching for a glass in the cabinet, I scantily avoided dropping it when I heard a voluminous bang come from outside. The ground seems to tremble a smidge.

' _Oh God! What was that?! What if someone's hurt?!_ ' I thought in a panic.

I dash through the living room and out the backdoor. Peering around, I didn't see anything. None of the neighbors lights are on, no one is out looking like I am, nor is there any police sirens in the distance.

"That's it! I'm asking mom to commit me to the mental hospital in the morning!" I snapped. Spinning sharply on my heel, I marched back into the house and to bed.

What I didn't realize, is that if I had looked out in the distance towards the desert, I would have seen a cloud of smoke rising up in the horizon.   
_________________________________________

I woke up again sometime around 7 a.m. wearily cracking my eyes open to the harsh sunlight streaming through my window. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I give a nice, long stetch. 

Another day of school. Yaaayyy.

I crawled out of bed and stumbled into my bathroom to take a nice, long shower. Yesterday's events left me a little shaken, so a steaming shower was in order. Seeing and hearing strange things is never fun, especially with how bizarre they where. An alien space ship, mysterious bang, and trembling earth. Bizarre.

I turned the shower on to extra hot and let it melt away all the stress I've been having here lately. Once I'm done with my little meditation moment, I wash and dry off. I trudge my way into my room where I put on my usual shirt and black jeans. ' _Eh, senior year. Who cares?_ ' Deciding to let my slightly wavy hair air dry, I make my way down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

As usual, no one is there except my mom. She seems to be the only one who wants to see me now days.

"Hey, honey bun! How'd you sleep last night?" Mom inquires while flipping some mini pancakes.

"Eh, it was, you know, the usual." Giving a shrug, I grab some pancakes and put them on a plate. 'Best not to mention last night. Unlike what I said earlier, I rather not be sent to a mental hospital.'

I pour myself a glass of OJ and quickly eat. Putting the dish and glass in the sink, I run back upstairs to get ready for school. Ugh.

_________________________________________

Great just great. I sigh as I looked down at my soaked clothing. ' _I don't remember seeing rain in the forcast_.'

I make my way up the stair to the school and sluggishly open the doors of doom. The loud voices of teens making there way to class, shouting, laughing, giggling, greet me as I walk down the hall to my first class.

The day trudges on and on till finally it's time to go home. The only positive thing to come out of this day is that I was able to get my usual table at lunch.

I jog down the stairs and turn right to head back home. Home. ' _It will never feel like home_ ', I say to myself bitterly in my head. Even though I'm the third oldest, I still get left out of a lot of things. Thats why I miss Raf so much. He's all I have.

Changing my mind, I turn down a road that will lead me out of town and out toward the desert. Some time with no one around will do me some good. I walk for about 30 minutes before I made it far enough where I don't see town anymore. Perfect.

I walk for a little bit longer, looking for a good place to sit down, do my homework, maybe read, or just zone out for a bit. I take my time and just slowly walk, taking in the landscape and the occasional bird or lizzard that passes by. It was oddly peaceful and tranquil. Just what I needed.

Just when I'm about to turn around and head back home, something on the horizon catches my eye. There is some weird metal structure that is reflecting the light on it surface.

' _Got nothing better to do_.' I shrug and start making my way over to the mysterious structure. As I got closer, the object got easier to make out and man was it weird. It looked like some kind of, well, sphere. There was a long trail of dug up earth leading to a crater the sphere sat in. ' _Seems it crashed_.'

I slid down into the crater to see what the heck it could be. It was lustrous and sleek on the outside with weird patterns that seemed to be engraved into it. It was as tall as me, which is kinda intimidating.

"Did it come from that alien ship?" I wondered outloud.

Rizzzz wher hisss!

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a sound that seemed to come from the orb. My eyes bulged out off my sockets flabbergasted by the spectacle occurring in front of me. The freaking pattern that was freaking engraved in the orb was freaking glowing! Glowing! Like some weird mystical crap! And that's not all folks! It started to float in the air! Float!

I feel like I'm about to faint, when the whiring the sphere has been making gets louder and louder. I'm just about to turn and high tail it out of there when it shot something at me. It was like a being shot by lightning, just longer. Electric current traveled through my body and cause me to feel like I was on fire.

And just like that, darkness greeted be with open arms, giving a welcoming hug.


End file.
